harwin_academy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Christteo
Christelle and Matteo met at Beauxbatons. They were in the same year and were sorted in the same House. Even though they're both very different compared to each other, Christelle and Matteo grew pretty close and became really good friends- but that was as far as it went. They had no intentions of being together. It was a completely platonic but interesting friendship. They always teased and bantered each other. They never liked to admit that they were best friends even though they knew they were. Matteo's social circle was comprised of males and he hung out with guys. He never got along with girls at Beauxbatons, except for Christelle of course. She, on the other hand, got along with everyone. Their friendship was quite...subtle. Most people were aware of their friendship. Christelle's social circle just saw Matteo as another friend to her. Matteo's friends knew they shouldn't tease Matteo about his friendship with a girl so they just saw her as another friend to him. And that was how Christelle and Matteo saw each other too. Just another friend- different and unconventional, but just another friend. But for some reason, their parents thought it was something more. Christelle and Matteo themselves have tried to convince them that it was just another school friendship numerous times. Eventually, the two friends just gave up when their parents refused to believe anything they said. Matteo's parents grew fond of Christelle and Christelle's parents grew fond of Matteo. After graduating from Beauxbatons, the two went their separate ways. They never stayed in touch although their parents would occasionally meet with each other to talk. So although their friendship was slowly fading away, it was still alive- through their parents. Christelle and Matteo were reunited in Great Britain when they found out that they were working at the Ministry of Magic together. It was a bit awkward at first as they had not seen each other in years. They did attempt to revive their friendship, with encouragement from their parents, though it did not go as well as they expected. Christelle and Matteo were both adults now. They've grew up and grown apart. They were no longer young students. It wasn't easy to bring back their old school friendship. So they mutually agreed to just stop trying and continue on with life. At that time, Matteo had recently broke up with his girlfriend. He wasn't looking for new relationships but his, as well as Christelle's, parents saw this as an opportunity. An arranged marriage. Matteo and Christelle were against it the minute they heard about it, of course. They saw it as unfair, naive and selfish. They shouldn't be forced to get married if they didn't want to. So it was put off- for a moment. Their parents were saddened by the news. They really thought the two would hit it off again. It was blatantly obvious how upset they were. Somehow, this affected Matteo and Christelle. They felt...bad and guilty. They knew they shouldn't but the feeling was there. Both loved their families very much. It pained them to see their parents like this. Matteo found it quite silly though at how they reacted to the decision of putting off the marriage. Matteo and Christelle mutually agreed to get married so they didn't have to see or listen to their parents dissatisfaction. And it worked. Their parents are joyous, happy little folks who are eternally grateful of them for finally agreeing. Perhaps it was selfish of their parents to do that but they saw something between the two. And although it may be invisible right now to Matteo and Christelle, it is there. True infatuation, respect, and allegiance. And someday, they will realize that. For now, they're a dysfunctional couple who may or may not need relationship counseling. They don't get along as well as they did. There are nights they argue and fight but there are also nights where smiles and affection are present. Matteo and Christelle are determined to not give up on each other though. Matteo is a hardworker dedicated to his job but Christelle seems to think that he is an apathetic workaholic who cares only about his job. Christelle is a lighthearted optimist but Matteo seems to think that she is an immature individual who doesn't take anything seriously. So pretty much, both believe that neither are trying hard enough to make the relationship work. But in reality, both ''really ''want it to work. It's just going to take a while. And you know what they say: opposites attract.